


Crime Scene Sex

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Kinkmeme, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Urban Dictionary: "Crime Scene Sex - Sex with a woman during her menstrual cycle, leaving the bed and sheets looking like a crime scene."</p><p>Formerly titled "Red Wings"</p><p>Written for this prompt on the LJ kinkmeme - <b>Moriarty is a vampire and as such he enjoys giving Molly head while she's on her period.</b></p><p>However I took out the vampire bits of the prompt, apologies to the anon who suggested the prompt. Fic contains heterosexual fun-times in the shower and period sex.</p><p>Like it? The tip jar is always open.<br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1">Buy Me a Coffee</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene Sex

Molly had originally told Jim that she wasn't fully up to having him come over tonight, but he sounded disappointed, so in the end she relented and said should wouldn't mind company for a few hours. However she had done her best to warn him that she was not going to be good company, so if he had a bad time the fault would be squarely placed on his shoulders. 

Settling back onto the couch, wearing her oldest pyjamas and holding a hot water bag against her abdomen she thought ruefully that _'The Curse'_ was aptly named. She had been dealing with process of menses since she was twelve. What a joy that had been: Having her mum say to her _'Congratulations, your life is over'_. Without fail each month she ended up letting the feeling of hurt, tired and cranky take her by surprise. Medical studies, training and along with knowing about the biological processes just made everything much more graphic and detailed than just the catch-all term of 'nature'. But right now? Nature could go to hell.

Hearing the door open she looked up as Jim let himself into the flat. It was probably too soon into their relationship, but she was glad she had given him a copy of her key with the permission to come and go as he liked. He put the take-away bags on the counter and walked over to the couch. Leaning over the back and feeling her forehead he asked her "What's wrong with my girl?"

Blushing a little bit, she smiled at him. He was a sweet man and privately she considered herself lucky to have him in her life. It was nice to have someone human to love, and more importantly, to be loved back. The moment was ruined by Toby putting himself between Jim and herself for petting. She suddenly found the cat’s ears fascinating as she explained. "Nothing really serious. Just ‘Lady Time’." She said, petting the cat until he jumped down and attacked the catnip mouse under the coffee table. It was hard concealing the wince with that statement. She wasn't sure if it was the cramping or how childish that sounded. "I smell Chinese?" She asked as to change the subject. Jim was sweet and all, but he was still a man who probably was not interested in the inner workings of the female body.

With his hand Jim brushed her hair off of her forehead. "Yes it's Chinese. Schezwan style and extra dumplings for you, too. Now let's just have a nice night in and let me take care of my girl." Statement, not question. After her day she was glad to let someone else take charge for once. 

Curling up back onto the couch she let him deal with the foodstuffs whilst she turned on the TV to the correct channel. She wasn't going to lie about the fluttering low in her stomach every time he looked at her or when he called her _'his girl'_. Her mother would say she was too old for the school-girl behaviours, but she was enjoying it none the less. Soon dinner was eaten and everything tidied up before the show started. The conversation mostly peppered with speculations about certain characters and the latest gossip from around Bart's. They settled on the couch to watch their show. Jim leaning against the back with Molly in front of him so he acted as a human-sized body pillow. Toby retired to the arm for his after dinner napping. It was cramped, but cozy, and neither one was inclined to move. It was also horribly domestic and she secretly wished that she could hit a pause button so they’d be in their own little bubble for a while.

As the show progressed, with maybe Molly singing under her breath, Jim's hand replaced the now cold water bag, removing it with a slosh and a grimace on his face and he began to gently rub her abdomen. His thumb rested against her navel and his long fingers making slow, small circles on her pain spots. Now she knew how Toby felt when she rubbed that spot just behind his ears. If she could have purred she would have.

“Now Pet, just relax” he scolded gently as she squirmed a little under his touch.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Does it feel good?” He replied.

She nodded yes. “Then why does it matter?” was the answer. Leave it to him to make things simplified. So she did the only logical thing, she snuggled closer to him and relaxed into his touch. Until she met him she did not realise how attention starved she was. That and he made a comfortable cushion. Maybe Sherlock was right about domesticity suiting her.

After the show and the credits Molly sat up and hugged him warmly. “Thanks for coming over anyway. Sorry I’m not good company.”

Running his hand up and down her back he said “I think you’re fine. Want me to stay the night?” He said, looking hopeful. She admitted to herself that the company would not be a bad thing, but it was obvious from the way he was holding her that he wouldn’t object to more. “You’re going to have to settle for being a cuddle toy. I’m closed for business this week.”

“Like that would bother me.” He said, kissing her on the neck just under her ear and working his way down her neck. "Sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked firmly. “Don’t have to do anything. Just like being with you is all.”

"Alright." Molly said breathlessly. "You can get comfortable if you want, but I need to take a bath first." She said. "I feel yucky." She said, instantly wanting to head-desk. She just hated the way she sounded so juvenile, but she couldn't help it. That’s what happened when she was told to _‘be herself’_. What do you do when yourself is a twelve year old? Oh well, she wasn’t in the mood for social pandering anyway.

"Only if I join you." Jim replied into her ear.

Well why not? she thought with a blush. At least she wouldn't mess up her sheets. "You know you can."

He gave a small smile she couldn't interpret, but she followed him into her bathroom. As she leaned over to start the water and to test the temperature she felt him pull her hair to the side and began kissing her on the back of the neck. Reaching around her he unbuttoned her pyjama top and gently ran his hand over her breast.

Her breath caught and she thought about saying something, but didn't quite trust her voice at the moment. The hand travelled until it reached the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and they undid the tie keeping them up and closed. She stepped out of them and took off her own underwear. She didn't need his help with that.

She started to get into the shower when his hand stopped her and gently pulled on the tampon string to removed it from her body. He wrapped in in toilet paper and said softly into her ear "Don't use them any more. The only thing I want inside you from now on is me." and he didn't let her go as they stepped into the shower. She didn't even notice when he had removed his clothing. Like everything else he did it was purposeful and efficient without wasted movements. Part of her was sad he had done her out of the pleasure.

His travels down her body were nothing but a slow form of torture. Her skin felt over-sensitive and flushed as he kissed her throat down further between her breast until he was kneeling in front of her.

She shivered a little from being wet due to the shower and being wet from his attentions. She cringed when her lower abdomen cramped slightly and she could feel a small trickle of menstrual blood making a trail down her thigh and dripped down the shower drain.

"Poor Pet." Jim breathed into her skin and carefully licked her thigh clean of the blood. With surprise Molly steadied herself by gripping onto his hair. He looked up and her and smiled, then peppered her leg with small kisses working his way up to her labia and softly caressed it with his tongue. She let out a small whimper and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing.

Moving up a little further his tongue and teeth scraped gently on the firm nub of her clitoris. Looking up at her he giggled a little. "I like it when girls get erections." and she laughed in spite of herself and kissed the top of his head, taking in the smell of his shampoo and hair product.

Small interlude over he went back t the task at hand, carefully inserting his tongue into her vagina, carefully moving and caressing every small fold and hidden place of her with an over-curious tongue and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the attentions. Feeling herself stiffen and relax in waves as she blocked everything out but the sensation of his mouth over her most intimate parts. As quickly as they started she climaxed with the barest bit of a shiver, just enough to take the edge off and make her relax into his touch.

Opening her eyes again she took in the sight of Jim, naked and wet. He was still erect and had her menstrual blood smeared on his cheeks and lips. She moved to grab the flannel to wipe his face clean, but he stopped her. He wiped his face with her fingers and proceeded to lick each digit clean.He finally gave into his body and came just as the shower turned ice cold. He reached around her to turn it off. Taking a deep breath and standing up slowly he held Molly against him to stop her shivering and warmed her up with his own body heat.

Reaching out of the shower he grabbed a towel and helped her out of the tub. Wrapping the thick terrycloth around her he left dripping and naked and came back with a clean towel to help her dry off. She should have been mad for him dripping along the carpet, but it was only water and it would dry. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” he said, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

She expressed aloud that clean pyjamas would be nice, and maybe a sanitary towel so she wouldn’t muss her bed. “I think I’m going to ban clothes when we sleep.” He said with a scoff. “And I put a towel down. I told you, I want nothing between you and I when we’re in bed.” Said firmly, without question and truthfully Molly was too tired to protest.

That night she slept soundly to nothing but the sound of Jim’s heartbeat and blissfully ignorant as he calculated further plans for his pet. 


End file.
